Blue
by SakuXxAkatsukiXxItachi
Summary: Sakura finds herself captured surprise! by the Akatsuki. She is bait for Naruto and Sasuke, but in captivity she meets a new stranger that is named Blue by the Akatsuki. Who is this "Blue"? Why does she do the things that she does? Femslash later! BE WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

She was weak. Always she was the weaker of all of her team, the was always the one that was bringing people down, she would be the one that would bring him down. Naruto had his stupid pride, and that one promise brought them all of this pain, and she was too weak to take it back. Now, as he had just kept his promise and Sasuke had come back she had disappeared.

She had been captured, put under genjutsu by his older brother, that stupid vision of her longing dreams had gotten her caught in the first place. It was of love, and she had been too… weak to break it. She thought that she only had resentment for Sasuke Uchiha, but no, those feelings had just buried what was underneath, love. When she had seen him in her room that night, she knew it wasn't really him, but she wanted it to be. So she allowed herself one moment of selfishness, and it had landed her here.

She lifted her head from her knees, her back touching the cold stone of the cell that she had been placed in and flinched as her chakra restraints clinked and jingled. She hoped that she hadn't woken up her cell mate, but a quick check at the girl that faced the wall with her back to the world showed that she didn't stur.

It was cold here, she was underground by the smell of this place. There was only her and the girl in these cells, and hanging on the wall right in front of them were weapons, chances of escape dangling in front of their faces. She remembered struggling just to destroy her restraints, but these things could hold an elephant to the floor, and she didn't have any chakra anyway.

Stone walls, thick bars, and only one way out. They had chosen their prison well.

She looked back at her cellmate. She hadn't moved, or said anything to anyone. Sakura had tried to talk to her several times, but she didn't get even an incline of the girl's head. Her long blue hair reminded Sakura of the sky, her purple kimono had no sleeves, but also only went to her upper thighs. When the girl stood up there was a pair of black shorts under them, and her arms and legs were clothed in fishnets. Sakura thought that she saw the tattoo of a squid on her thigh when she had been taken out for torture but she couldn't be sure.

What impressed Sakura the most about her cellmate was that no matter how many times she was taunted, she never gave in inch. Her facial expression was etched with hate, and she never said a word. She never struggled with them, but she wasn't docile either. Sakura wished that she had the same courage that the girl had. Every time Kisame came in or that bastard that looked like the joker's cousin came in she wanted to cry and flinch away from them.

They hadn't hurt her, threatened her with the fact that she was going to get Naruto killed often enough, but they hadn't harmed her. Naruto… he had been so happy when he had managed to bring Sasuke back. The little hyperactive blonde had in fact never shut up about how happy he was that they could be a team again, but Sakura snorted and brushed them both off. She wished that she hadn't, because that night she had disappeared.

There was no doubt in her mind that the Akatsuki had already planted a trail for Naruto to follow, and knowing Naruto he would plunge head strong into the trail without waiting for backup or help. Sasuke might come with him, but would not be any help once he saw his lovely brother waiting for him.

She sighed and laid on her side to try to get some sleep. She wasn't strong enough to break out of these restraints. She was weak…

Her eyes flew open when the door that was in the room of the cells was banged open. She sat ridged when an Akatsuki member skipped in to the room whistling happily. He didn't wear the bamboo hat so she could see his face, and she shivered when she recognized him from the bingo book. His silver hair and pink eyes along with the scythe strapped to his back.

"What the fuck are you staring at you fucking pink bitch? I can't wait till I get to sacrifice your fine piece of ass to Jashin-sama." He said, and she flinched and looked away from him.

_Don't agitate him, just look away…_ she tried to look small.

"Hey Blue! Your up!"

Kisame Hoshigaki walked into the room, and this is when Sakura scooted to the other side of the wall away from the girl with long thin blue hair. There was a jungle of chains when she moved a small amount showing that she woke up.

She raised her head and slowly stood up. Her movements were slow, her golden eyes were dead looking as she stared at both of them that were grinning behind the bars.

"Come on zombie bitch, time to have some fun." Hidan grinned at her, his face opened like a mad man's and his smile grew even more as the girl walked up to the bars to face them. Sakura could only guess that she wasn't looking at them either in the eyes or even at them.

His smile faded as she just stood there and didn't actually react to any of his jabs. She didn't actually talk, she didn't complain, she had nothing that she showed to anyone.

Kisame grinned at Hidan's obvious anger at not being able to push any of the girl's buttons.

"Hey pink bitch! Guess what? Word has spread, the Uchiha pussy and the fucking fox are headed this way! Looks like all three of you get to die together, how nice!"

Sakura gritted her teeth and struggled to not show anything but it didn't work as well as the blue girl's poker face as she looked at the wall, waiting.

"Yeah, we're gonna have fun slowly draining his life out as we take that beast that's in-fucking-side of him."

"Shut the fuck up you prick!" Sakura screamed at him, feeling pissed off at him for baiting her with the fact that she was helpless to help her friends that would be soon arriving to this trap. They would probably be overwhelmed and killed, well Sasuke would be killed immediately and Naruto would be detained and then the demon would be extracted. He would die, and then they would dispose of her.

No, by the way that Hidan was leering at her he was going to have fun with her before she died. She shivered and glared at the wall, away from him.

"You know what would be fucking fun?" Hidan asked Kisame as he fished a key out of his sleeve and roughtly opened the door.

"Hidan…" Kisame warned as he roughly pulled the girl from the cell and tossed her at Kisame who restrained her in his giant blue arms. Not that she really needed to be held back, she never fought whenever these guys came to get her to do kami knows what to her.

Hidan ignored him as he grabbed Sakura roughly by the upper arm and dragged her as she struggled to get away from him. He sighed and hit her and her world went white. As soon as she came to she gasped as she was tied to a chair at the end of one room and the girl with blue hair and no expression was suspended in the room by her two wrists, her feet just barely touching the ground. She had been stripped of her kimono and fishnets. She seemed unfazed by her almost nakedness, in fact she didn't seem to care that she was about to be tortoured.

"Alright, lets start at the top…" Sakura jumped when she saw Itachi Uchiha slowly materialize out of thick fucking air!

She felt a tad bit of annoyance as she glared at his back. Stupid Uchiha's with their mysterious fading in and out of thin air, stupid Uchiha's and their dramatic entrances, stupid Uchiha's and their… sexy black hair and beautiful mysterious eyes. She shook her head and felt a light blush enter her cheeks. Stupid over hormonal teenage body betraying her at this moment.

He walked over to the girl with blue hair and gripped her chin to make her look into his eyes. She met them, but instead of the lifeless eyes that she had five minutes ago she glared at him with fire in her eyes, daring him to use his technique on her.

"Tell us your name." He growled at her, and Sakura snorted. All three of them looked back at her, and she gave them a sarcastic grin.

"Your telling me the "Great Akatsuki" that are feared in almost every territory cant even get a name out of a lowly Kounichi?" She scoffed and Kisame laughed as Itachi glared back at her with his Sharningan activated. Wow, so she hit a nerve did she?

"Bitch! Shut the fuck up!" Hidan yelled at her, pulling his fist back to strike her, but she flinched and Itachi called Hidan off.

He growled and glared at the Uchiha who gave him the classic "Uchiha Stare" and Hidan put his hands up and backed off. He gave sakura a look that said that he would strike her for that later.

"So-ry stupid bastard." He muttered "bastard" so that Itachi couldn't hear.

"Lets continue, Hidan if you cant control yourself or the charge then get out. Kounichi this is your first warning, the next time you are going to trade off with Blue."

_They call her Blue because they don't know her name… that's kind of funny…_

As soon as he turned his back Sakura stuck out her tongue and Hidan flipped him off.

"What is your name?" He asked the girl, gripping her chin with more vigor and she glared at him.

A moment of stillness and she jerked against the cuffs as his jutsu hit her. A single tear slid down her face and she shuttered and released a breath. Sakura was stunned.

She had asked Sasuke before he had left what the Tsukoymi felt like and he said it was being trapped for weeks in a moment that you feel the worse feeling that you have ever felt. He had gone into a coma after having it done to him, after screaming his lungs to hell.

"What is your name?" He asked again, and Sakura winced as she jerked again and more tears were shed.

"You must be in conciderable pain. Tell me your name and I will stop."

Her eyes flicked to his and then to the others in the room.

"If you tell me your name, we are done for today. No one will touch you until tomorrow."

She looked back into his eyes and glared taking a deep breath. She set her jaw and Itachi sighed and looked into her eyes again.

After a minute and around six or seven times that Itachi had trapped her in the genjutsu did he finally have a sigh of defeat and took a step back.

"What the fuck Uchiha Bitch? Cant you fucking break her?"

"Hidan, be grateful that I am even here. Leader-sama told me to come and see if my powers were enough to make her give us _something_ that could help. He was tired of physical torture getting us no where."

"Yeah, and you fucking mental shit got us _so_ much farther."

"I tried Hidan, but as you can see, she wont cave under any sort of jutsu I try, she has had strong training."

"Everyone has a weakness…. Well maybe not me, but she has to have some sort of button we haven't pressed." Kisame muttered and then he took a glance at Sakura.

"Hey, Itachi… What about torturing Pinky here for Blue's name? Blue might be one of those rare few that doesn't care what happens to herself but cares about others."

Itachi seemed to ponder it, and walked over to Sakura who shrank back in fear. Shit, this was one time that she wished that she had kept her big mouth shut in the first place. Itachi roughly grabbed her hair and yanked her head back to look at him in the eyes.

"Ask what her name is, or beg for her to give us her name. Otherwise…" He let the threat dangle in the air, and Sakura felt fear well up inside her.

Another emotion came to her, and she felt ashamed. She was going to be the cause of another person's downfall because she was weak. Too weak. With a sudden burst of determination she yelled into the large torture chamber.

"Don't tell them anything! Do you hear me, no matter how much I scream, no matter how much I beg, don't give an inch. You give an inch and these bastards will—" She didn't get that far, Itachi activated his jutsu and she fell into mindless torture and pain. Inside though, she was smiling… she had done it


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey bitch! Wake up!"

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, it was hard to open them because they were sticky and felt swollen. If only she could heal, then she would be able to… She shut her mind off right then, no "what if's" she needed to think about things that would help her get the hell out of here.

She was vaguely aware of the cell door opening roughly, but her eyes snapped open when she heard the rapid curses and the loud bang that echoed in the cell. Then she felt someone beside her and her chakra cuffs were being unlocked.

"Wha?" She asked, as she was pulled roughly to her feet.

It was Blue, she had… what had she done? Sakura looked at Hidan who was trapped behind a cell door, his scythe across the room. Both of his hands were tied by Blue's chakra cuffs that were threaded between the door of the cell and the actual cell bars, and his feet were also like that. His eyes were glassy, like he was put in some sort of jutsu.

"How did you mphhh!" She felt Blue's hand clap over her mouth and she put a finger to her lips. Her golden eyes were serious and Sakura found herself nodding.

Quickly following Blue was hard for Sakura, she had been drained of chakra and to top it off she had been tortured just a few hours ago. She didn't understand how Blue could stand on her own two feet, let alone break charka restraints and attempt to bust them both out of there. Blue must know that she was taking a risk with bringing a weaker person along with her, but seemed unfazed by the fact that Sakura was probably going to get them both caught again.

She bumped against Blue who had suddenly stopped, she glared at Sakura who muttered an apology for her clumsiness, and Blue slowly opened a door. Inside held their confiscated items and Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she spotted her pack that had chakra pills. Maybe she wouldn't be so helpless after all.

When she rushed over to her bag Blue stopped her from eating a pill and instead gave her a white tablet. Blue took the other half and Sakura felt her eyes widen when she felt Blue's entire chakra stores being returned to her in moments, she quickly took the pill and felt a slow burning in her gut that twisted and then burst to give her all of her chakra back.

She quickly masked it and pulled on her back and clipped her weapons to her thigh and back pocket. She tied her headband through her pink locks and was surprised that Blue didn't do the same thing. Blue in fact just took a pouch and two scrolls from her pack then after a few hand signs the whole thing burst into flame.

So she was going to travel light? Or was all of her stuff sealed inside those scrolls? Sakura just couldn't even try to understand Blue. It was obvious by the way that she moved, that she planned, that she memorized the halls that they hurriedly passed through that she was over a simple Chunin level like Sakura was, and had been for almost four years. She couldn't be ANBU, Sakura had checked her arms countless times while they were sprinting trying to find an exit. Jonin then.

Blue could be from Konoha, it was impossible for Sakura to have known all of the shinobi from her home town, but she had a feeling that the girl was no Leaf Shinboi. When they managed to get out to fresh air, that's when Sakura _knew_ that she wasn't from Konoha.

As soon as they cleared the hideout and were in the rain and Sakura paused for a moment to breath in fresh air and to let the rain slowly soak into her skin. Her momentary pause was both stupid and dangerous. Sakura felt warm water splash her face and turned in surprise to see a shower of kunai flying straight at her, only to have Blue step in front of her and took them all, and instead of blood coming from her, water flew from her body. This wasn't a water clone, this was Blue, performing a jutsu that Sakura had never seen before.

Blue did a series of hand signs and the rain that was pouring down from the sky suddenly turned hard and into icicles as they rained down upon the nins that were throwing the kunai. Screams of pain came and the kunai stopped. Blue roughly grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her into a stumble run.

She had managed to skewer people with freaking rain drops! Wait, how the hell did she mange to pull that one off, or better yet where had she learned that?

"What the hell kind of jutsu was that?" She screamed at Blue as they started to run faster. Of course Blue didn't answer and the pissed Sakura off to no extent.

Her simmering mood turned into full blown rage the farther they got into the woods. What the hell was her problem, why didn't she talk? Why didn't she—

Sakura hit a brick wall of a body in midair and cursed her stupidity again as she felt herself being saved by the solid body. She looked into the spinning eyes of…

"Holy shit Sasuke, can you watch where you going?" She cursed as soon as she was safely on the branch, she covered up her relief and surprise with anger.

"Hn." Was said and Sakura realized that she was still in his arms. She blushed madly and quickly flipped off of him as he looked indifferent. She looked at him hesitantly and he glared at her.

"Uhhh, thanks? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hn."

"Uhhh! Hello! Help me!" Another voice yelled and Sakura looked up as she saw Naruto against a tree with Blue holding him up by his throat. He had both of his hands up in a non threatening gesture as Blue glared at him.

"What did you do?" Sakura yelled as she began to run up the tree. Sasuke followed her slowly, scoffing at Naruto.

"Nothing!" Naruto yelled back and Blue glared at Sakura's hand as she put it on Blue's shoulder.

"Its okay Blue. They're my teammates… This is Sasuke…" She said waving at the raven haired boy behind her, "And you have Naruto up by his throat."

Blue let him go and took a step back. Sakura sighed and Naruto rubbed the back of his head grinning.

"Bit of an awkward introduction… uhh Blue was it?"

Blue glared at him again and pushed passed Sakura slowly and began to run again. Sakura sighed and glared at Nauro who looked guilty. She pushed after Blue, and Sasuke fell beside her and Naruto after a moment caught after them.

They continued on, Blue running at tops speed and them struggling to catch up with her. Sakura was just relieved to see her friends in one piece. She was sure that they would've ended up worse for wear, but they had managed to bypass all the Akatsuki traps that had been set up for them.

"How did you guys manage to not storm the village by now, in fact how the hell did you guys get here so fast?"

"We received word, those bastards have been spreading the news of your capture all over these parts." Naruto's face turned angry as he told her, she shivered as a strong chakra filled the air.

The chakra stopped when he looked back as Sasuke and she could've sworn that his expression softened. It was something akin to pity, and Sakura looked at the dark boy that looked more pissed off then relived that she had ran into him.

"Why didn't you storm it though? Sasuke, you must've known that Itachi was in there!"

"Hn."

Sakura struggled to hold her emotions in check. Sasuke had bypassed his revenge for her! He had thrown away a good chance of killing his brother and advancing his clan for her… she was overwhelmed with such emotion… nothing could change… wait what was that!

"Blue!" Sakura yelled, sensing the chakra before the person crashed into Blue cutting her off of her path and onto the forest floor. They must have fell at least a hundred feet, and Sakura knelt there on the branch watching as Blue picked herself up.

They began to fight.

If she had sensed Kisame, then Blue must've sensed him way before he had come into the picture. And she tried to find a safe way down to Blue as she dodged the massive sword that Kisame had. She glared up at Sakura and waved at her. She pulled out one of her scrolls as Kisame's sword decended on her, and with a puff of smoke a giant weapon blocked the strike.

It was a giant single-edged sword with the blade running past the length of the guard. It had to at least be six or seven feet long. The blade was massive and Blue's eyes narrowed as she countered the stroke and glared up at Sakura. She was wielding the weapon proficiently with one hand, Kisame's strength looked like it was evenly matched with her own. Sakura felt a strong arm secure on her waist and she felt herself being pulled away from the sight of the battle and to the path to Konoha. She screamed and fought as Sasuke dragged her away.

"No! Sasuke we have to help her! She saved me in there!" Sakura yelled, and Sasuke sighed and she felt pressure on her neck and her world went black.

* * *

She watched them leave with her golden eyes as she tried to keep Kisame at bay long enough for them to get out of the area before she got serious. As soon as they were out of the area she looked at Kisame and the air became different. Kisame's cocky grin slowly disappeared as her speed and strength grew expelencially as she was surrounded by different waves of power and chakra.

The smooth skin on her shoulders faded, and was replaced by rugged scars. Scars made by his sword. A single tattoo appeared on her upper arm and her eyes became colder and more calculating. Chakra, she had managed to cover her scars or tattoos that would've made her identifiable to them she had managed to cover up with the smallest of jutsu.

"… the fuck?" He said with disbelief as she began to strike back and counter everything that he had with expert ease instead of the blows that she had been done before.

Her blows were stronger, her strength matched his own, and her speed was unlike anything that he had ever encountered. She was like him, a monster. He felt a grin spread as he played with his new toy.

In around ten seconds she had disarmed Kisame and his eyes still were shocked as she removed his head from his shoulders. She coldly looked at the head she was no toy, you don't play with someone like her, and if you do then you ended up headless, or without certain body parts.

She drew her second scroll and set the head and carful of the spikes on the hilt she put the sword on the scroll next to the head. A series of hand signs later she smirked as the head and sword were sealed and preserved. She took a hidden scroll from her thigh that she hadn't let the pink haired ninja see and she did a few hand signs and her whole outfit swapped out with the one that was in the scroll.

It was the standard uniform consisting of black clothing and grey chest armor, metal arm guards and gloves, her mask was blue and purple and of an ANBU of the Mist. Last but not least she had on a long cloak that hid her hair and her armor and other things.

She looked to where the other three leaf ninja had run off to. Slowly she smiled and picked up the other scroll and headed off in the opposite direction, to her own village. She would see the pinkette soon enough, but until then she needed to check in with her own leader. She was… indifferent to what they would tell their Kage.

She did a series of hand signs and Kisame's body began to twist and then it was nothing but a destroyed pile of ash that couldn't be identified as a body. She now picked up her pace, she wanted to get home as soon as possible to report to the Mizukage and maybe get some rest.

It had all gone according to plan… well all except for there to be another. She sighed and cleared her head and began to continue on to her own village. She needed time off after that, maybe a vacation? No, she would see if there was any more work to be done, then see if there was a vacation.


End file.
